


Monster Like Me

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [52]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline finds herself bait for a trap that should never be sprung.





	Monster Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Monsters are most dangerous when they're afraid" I saw that somewhere and thought someone might be able to take inspiration from it to create some Klaroline awesomeness so I thought... who better than you!

Klaus smile was a curious thing, almost amused, but his eyes. They cut through skin, until he didn’t have to touch you to leave you bleeding. Caroline shivered, the sound of chains shifting with her movement, breaking the silence that felt like screams.

“Is that what they told you?” Klaus asked the witch, brows arching upwards. “Fear?”

Her chin tilted upwards, but she held her tongue. Caroline didn’t know if it was bravery or some form of self preservation finally kicking. It didn’t matter. Everything was going to die.

“Stefan did you a disservice, allowing you to believe that something as paltry as fear would describe my reaction to you taking her. It just isn’t fear, that drives a monster such as I. Not fear in the way you imagine it, witch. Not the way Stefan thinks to use her against me. You see, monsters like me, we should never be given something precious.”

Caroline tried to stop, the rattling of her chains, the involuntary jerks of her muscles. She was starving, and her monster knew a feast was coming.

“You see, it isn’t the unknown that drives one like me,” Klaus murmured as he stepped forward, dual monsters sharpening his features, wolf and vampire tangled in his eyes. “I know what my existence looks like without her in it. It is not my fear you should concern yourself with, but your own. You, who have taken what is mine, beaten her, starved her, and all to show me something I already know. But now it is my turn, to show you the things in the dark you are not sensible enough to fear on your own.”


End file.
